Neko no Hana
by Uchiha Neko
Summary: Sakura tinha um animal de estimação diferente. O que ele tem de diferente? Toma banho de água gelada? Olhos vermelhos? Não... [U.A.][OneShot][SasuSaku][Presente][Fluffy]


**Ohayoo, minna-san!!**

**Aqui estou eu fazendo mais uma fic de presente... Eu sei que sou chata com relação a dedicar fic, mas adoro XD.**

**Bem, a minna quer me matar, certo? Estou devendo duas fics e ainda fico bolando uma terceira? Sim, é isso mesmo u.u!!**

**Essa é uma One-shot que eu dedico a **_**Uchiha Sasuke**_**. Por quê? Oras, dia 23 de julho é aniversário dele!!**

**Sim, eu tenho plena consciência de que dia 23 foi segunda, mas eu viajei e não deu pra postar, então vou postar hoje, algo contra? Ò.ó**

**A fic é apenas um dia na vida de Sakura e é U.A.!! Superfluffy!!**

**Para a decepção dos enjoados das minhas fics SasuSaku, eu só posso lamentar, pois essa é mais uma criação baka minha!! SASUSAKU FOREVER Ò.Ó!!!!**

**AHHH!!! Lembrei, estava faltando à legenda -.-"**

-Fala -

"Pensamentos"

**(Expressões estranhas minhas)**

**Declaro que **_**Naruto **_**não me pertence, porém **_**Uchiha Sasuke **_**é **_**meu**_

* * *

**Neko no Hana**

O despertador cumpriu seu objetivo mais uma vez naquela manhã. Mas não é o despertador que eu sei que você pensou que fosse. Ele não é branco e barulhento, não possui um botão em cima e nem marca as horas...

Muito pelo contrário!!

É um despertador sutil, peludo e fofo, com uma língua úmida que fazia cócegas no pescoço da garota (O.o), que despertava sonolenta.

O animal deu alguns passos para trás, ainda em cima da jovem, só que agora sobre suas coxas, dando espaço para ela sentar.

Com o movimento, o sobre lençol que lhe cobria, caiu, fazendo com que a pequena criaturinha em seu colo deitasse a cabeça ali.

Os olhos esverdeados da garota pousaram sobre o criado mudo, onde tinha um relógio que _poderia_ ser usado como despertador, eram 9h00min. Maneou o rosto agora para o gato preto de patas brancas deitado em seu colo. Sorriu ao lembrar o quão lê era pontual.

-Ohayoo gozoiamazu, Yue!! – exclamou contente ao neko que apenas miou de olhos fechados.

Era sábado na casa de Haruno Sakura. E você deve estar se perguntando o que diabos uma garota de dezesseis anos estaria fazendo acordada tão cedo. Resposta? Simples, seu gato a acorda todos os dias cedo, pedindo carinho.

Sakura se levantou e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho de banheira, mas deixou a porta aberta. Despida, adentrou na banheira e desfrutou da água morna. Sentada com os joelhos dobrados e fora d'água, viu uma bola peluda subir na beira da banheira e logo se acomodar sobre seus joelhos, indicando que queria carinho na nuca. Yue sabia ser estranhamente folgado.

Estranhamente? Sim, tinha umas manias estranhas, como gostar ou não se importar de tomar banho de água gelada. Se não acha isso suficientemente normal, então deve achar muito comum os olhos geralmente pretos do gato, se tornarem vermelho-sangue cada vez que olhava para a dona, não? É... Isso acontecia.

Estranho? Agora decida por você mesmo!

Sakura já percebera isso e de início ficou muito assustada, mas com o tempo, acabou por se acostumar e até achava _kawaii_.

-Ai ai... – suspirou a jovem que agora estava se secando. Todos os seus movimentos eram acompanhados pelos olhos escarlates do neko e por uma _romântica _melodia de água entrando pelo ralo da banheira (XD). -O que visto hoje, Yue? – indagou a garota encarando o gato como se esse lhe pudesse dar uma resposta.

E, como se entendesse, ele pulou em meio a um milhão de blusas jogadas em cima da cama. Alguns segundos depois, apareceu com uma regata rosa claro, com linhas curvas em branco, sem nenhum desenho coerente. Jogou a blusa para a dona e foi até uma das prateleiras do armário remexendo em tudo até achar um corsário preto com duas riscas rosa-shocking nas laterais esternos.

A abismada garota se vestiu, estranhando seu bicho de estimação _ainda mais_. Depois de tomarem um café, sendo que Yue comeu a mesma coisa que Sakura (o.º), ela calçou um tênis branco qualquer e saiu de casa, com o gato no encalço.

-Vamos dar uma caminhada e mais tarde almoçaremos. Tudo bem? – perguntou ao gato que, em resposta, pulou sobre seu ombro. – Ótimo!!

Enquanto caminhava, Sakura se pegou imaginando como seria seu querido gatinho na forma humana. Um pensamento estranho, eu sei. Mas esse gato era especial, não, muito especial. Afinal não é qualquer pessoa que tem a sorte de achar um gato preto de patas brancas em baixo da escada da entrada do cemitério em plena sexta feira 13, na morte dos pais (-.-").

Então se pegou imaginando o gato na forma humana...

Como ele seria? Bem, convenhamos, ele seria folgado, atencioso, lindo já que era muito _kawaii _como neko, romântico e moreno (XD). "É... O sonho de qualquer mulher sã..." refletiu entusiasmada.

-Pena que você não é humano... – completou suspirando.

Olhou para o gato que parou de andar de repente... Sua expressão estava um tanto _assombrada_. Sakura não pode deixar de reparar que se ele fosse humano, pareceria que tinha achado a garota dos sonhos no meio da rua (n.n')...

-O que foi? – quis saber.

Yue a encarou _semi_-surpreso, alguns segundos depois, o animal voltou a caminhas normalmente. Mas a adolescente não pode evitar achar esquisito o que aconteceu (o.u).

* * *

.  
Já era de tarde quando Sakura adentrou em uma floricultura, na intenção de encontrar sua amiga. Foi até o balcão e viu uma cabeleira loira se levantar de trás dele, toda atrapalhada. 

-Konnichi wa, Ino-chan!! – cumprimentou a melhor amiga sorrindo.

-Ah!! Yo, Sakura-chan!! – a loira devolveu o cumprimento sorridente, enquanto escondia algo no balcão.

-O que você está fazendo, Porquinha? – perguntou ao ver o movimento dela.

-A-ah, nada. – falou rápida. Mas sentiu sua mão ser abocanhada (O.o). Virou o rosto para ver o que lhe tinha mordido e viu o gato da colega – Testuda, você trouxe seu gato para uma floricultura?

-Algum problema, Porquinha? – perguntou a de cabelo rosa, desconfiada – O que está escondendo? Andou lendo revista na loja de novo?

-Ah... Pois é – a Yamanaka suspirou desinteressada – Não teve movimento hoje, poderíamos ter saído ¬¬. – reclamou muito revoltada.

-Que nada, Ino. Anime-se!! Pelo menos você não morreu de tédio. – Sakura riu.

-Tem certeza? – disse entregando o neko a Sakura, para não ter um acesso de espirros.

-Gomen ne, esqueci de sua alergia a gatos (u.u'). – desculpou-se Sakura se afastando um pouco.

-Que nada, eu estou legal. O que veio fazer por aqui?

-Na verdade estava passeando com o Yue. Vim fazer uma visita.

-Você sabe que não é visita, então vamos lá dentro, eu preparo qualquer coisa para comermos.

-Não quero atrapalhar, já vou indo.

-Chooto maate!! Você sabe que não incomoda, então entra _agora_!! – Ino mandou com uma cara _meio _assustadora.

-Hai.

Ino arrastou Sakura e Yue até o segundo andar da loja, onde era a casa da Yamanaka. Ela indicou uma cadeira para Sakura se sentar em quanto preparava suco, para afastar o calor.

-E então, como andam as coisas com Shikamaru? – quis saber Sakura.

-Problemáticas. – a loira respondeu rindo, logo acompanhada por Sakura.

As amigas, e Yue, passaram à tarde assim, conversando sobre as relações de Ino e a falta de uma na vida de Sakura, que justificava dizendo que esperava um garoto certo em sua vida.

* * *

.  
Debruçada na grade de proteção do mirante da cidade, Sakura observava, não a cidade, mas sim a lua. Tinha, desde sempre, uma atração pela lua. Não que as estrelas ou as nuvens fossem sem graça ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas nunca conseguiu se interessar por outro astro que não fosse aquela grande esfera prateada que refletia luzes brilhantes no mar mais a frente da vista da cidade. 

Sakura amava demais observar a lua em sua fase cheia - tanto que deu o nome de seu neko de _lua cheia _-, mas, naquela noite, não resistiu a uma visita ao mirante para observá-la em estado crescente. É... Para o desanimo de uma amante do esférico astro, naquela noite ela se encontrava pela metade.

Lançou um olhar curioso ao seu companheiro das noitadas em que observava a lua.

Será que aquele gato e a lua tinham uma comunicação fora do entendimento humano? Porque, pensa comigo: O que diabos aquele gato fazia admirando a meia lua sem nem ao menos piscar?

Sentado na grade do mirante, Yue mexia seu rabo de forma agitada como se comunicasse com a esfera distante.

Pegou o animal no colo, quebrando o contato visual dele, ouvindo um miado de protesto.

-Yue, às vezes você me assusta. Às vezes, você parece um homem admirando a beleza natural. Ne.. Um homem muito _kawaii_.

O neko apoiou a cabeça no ombro da dona e respirava ritmadamente em seu pescoço, enquanto ambos voltavam para casa.

* * *

.  
Agora deitada em sua confortável e aquecida cama, Sakura dormia profundamente, enquanto seu gato observava o relógio, deitado com a cabeça sobre a palma de sua mão. 

No aparelho, os pontos vermelhos marcaram 00h00min. Uma luz prateada contornou o animal que fechou os olhos que ficaram vermelhos, mesmo não olhando a dona.

No lugar do gato surgiu um corpo de um rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos brilhantes em tonalidade negra. O corpo bonito coberto por roupas normais ocupou mais espaço na cama, tanto que cobriu uma parte do corpo feminino da Haruno adormecida.

O olhar calmo do jovem pousou sobre a face da garota e, com um pequeno sorriso, desceu seu rosto até tocar seus lábios.

A figura masculina sugou algo dentro da boca da garota, que nem se quer tinha acordado, uma espécie de energia. Bem, _roubar_ essa energia da jovem faria com que ela casasse bastante, dando tempo ao efeito da magia passar e o humano voltar a ser neko.

Alguns chamariam de destino, outros de sobrenatural, mas Sakura e aquele homem foram prometidos no dia em que nasceram. Mas só _ele _sabia disso.

Claro que ela não sabia que seu gato virava homem ao soar da meia-noite.

Ela não sabia que seu gato se era, na verdade, um homem.

Ela não sabia que ele era o homem da sua vida.

Ela não sabia que ele lhe roubava um beijo toda noite.

Ela não sabia por que amava tanto a lua.

_Ela não sabia!!_

_Ele sabia!!_

_Mas ela ficaria sabendo!!_

_Ele a contaria!!_

_Quando?_

_Quem sabe na próxima lua cheia. Não é mesmo, Uchiha Sasuke?_

**Owari**

* * *

.**  
Oi de novo!!**

**Bem, não era pra essa fic sair hoje, já era pra estar postada, mas tudo bem.**

**Eu queria dizer que, pra quem não sabe, que o título da fic significa ****O gato da flor**

**Um vocabulariozinho rápido:**

_Ohayoo gozoiamazu _**– Bom dia**

_Yue _**– Lua cheia chinesa**

_Neko _**- Gato**

_Kawaii _**– Fofo/Bonito**

_Konnichi wa _**– Boa tarde**

_Yo _**– Oi/Olá**

_Chooto maate ­_**- Espera/Espere-me**

_Owari _**– Fim**

**Bem, se acharem a fic suficientemente boa para uma review, eu ficaria extremamente contente em receber e responde-la.**

**Beijos, Uchiha Neko!! **


End file.
